Remind Me
by full360-2b-me
Summary: Sometimes all that's needed is a simple reminder to bring the passion back into a relationship.


_**Disclaimer: This story was inspired by Brad Paisley's song Remind Me, featuring Carrie Underwood. The song and the characters are not mine, but the story is. Hope you enjoy.**_

It had been a long day at work and the cherubic faced brunette sat curled up in a blanket in her favorite chair watching a rerun of Tom and Jerry. She felt someone place a kiss on the top of her head and lifted her head to smile at her wife of 8 years.

"Night Alex," said Mitchie quietly as she headed towards their bedroom

"Night Mitch," whispered Alex, but her wife was too far away to hear her. Alex cuddled further into the chair as a tear slid down her cheek.

"_God can you two please get a room! I'm trying to eat here!" exclaimed Justin._

_Alex kept her lips firmly attached to her girlfriend's in a heated make-out session that had started when Mitchie had tried to wipe some ice cream off of Alex's upper lip. When Mitchie had come at her with a napkin, Alex pulled away and told her the only thing allowed near her lips was Mitchie's own plump lips. Before long the two were making out in a booth in the middle of the ice cream parlor. Their friends, with the exception of Justin, were used to those two not being able to keep their hands or lips of off each other and didn't even bother saying anything anymore. _

_Harper, Zeke and Caitlyn, continued eating and talking amongst themselves as if the two girls next two them weren't busy sucking each other's faces off._

"_Alex!" yelled Justin again. _

_Alex detached herself from Mitchie and glared at her brother who pointed to the little boy gaping at them from the next table, while his mom tried to cover his eyes and then at the table full of jocks cheering._

_Mitchie blushed bright red and hid her face in Alex's neck._

_Alex wrapped her arms tighter around Mitchie and smirked at her brother before leaning down to nibble on Mitchie's ear. Mitchie's moans only encouraging the rebel of the Russo's more._

Tears were now freely falling down Alex's face as she remembered back when they used to make out in a crowded room not caring what anyone thought. They didn't have a bad relationship in fact their relationship was really good, but that was the problem. Alex didn't want a good relationship. She wanted a great one, one full of passion and magic like when they had first met. Remembering how they used to be made it so hard for Alex to believe what they had turned into. They were like any other married couple comfortable with each other, but the passion was gone. She wanted to remind Mitchie of a time when they couldn't get enough of each other and how much Mitchie had loved when Alex kissed her neck. One simple kiss on the neck could lead to hours in bed.

Mitchie sat on her bed hugging a pillow as she looked at Alex's spot, which was more often than not empty. She had lost count of the nights that her wife had fallen asleep in that old chair watching tv instead of cuddling in bed with her.

_Mitchie's hands were buried in Alex's wavy locks as their lips engaged in the familiar battle. She finally forced herself to pull back knowing that if she didn't board her plane soon she would miss her flight. She had taken a few days off from her tour to be with her fiancé who couldn't join her because she was in her last year at NYU's Art Institute studying fashion design. With one final peck to Alex's lips, she began walking towards the gate._

"_Don't' look back. Don't look back," chanted Mitchie knowing that if she looked back she might never leave. Before she knew it she had turned back and was running back towards a crying Alex who caught her around the waist and spun her around as the two laughed like lunatics. _

_Alex set Mitchie down and noticed a plane more specifically the plane that Mitchie was supposed to be on moving down the runway. "Baby you missed your flight. I'm sorry, I know that you have to be in Chicago for your next show," apologized Alex as she kissed Mitchie's forehead._

_Mitchie looked down at her cell phone which had quite a few missed calls and turned it off before grinning at Alex. She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. "That means we have one more night," she whispered before leaning in and capturing Alex's lips in a heated kiss._

Alex stood up and headed into their bedroom surprised to still find Mitchie awake. She climbed into bed and gave her wife a small peck on the lips before turning around and turning of the lights. She faced the wall lying on her side waiting for sleep to come when she heard a soft voice.

"Do you remember when we'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep," whispered Mitchie.

Alex flicked the lamp back on and turned towards her wife. "Baby, remind me," Alex huskily responded with a look of pure lust in her eyes, the fire in her brown eyes nearly smoldering Mitchie.

Mitchie reached up and softly caressed Alex's cheek. "That look in your eyes that I miss so much," she marveled at she got lost in Alex's eyes.

Alex took Mitchie's hand and kissed the palm. "Baby, remind me," whispered Alex softly.

Mitchie wrapped her arms around Alex and pulled her close. "I love you Lexy," whispered Mitchie.

"I love you to Mitchie, so much. You have no idea how scared I was that you no longer felt the same way," confessed Alex as she planted soft kisses all over Mitchie's face.

Mitchie buried her fingers in Alex's hair. "I could never stop loving you Lexy, you're my everything. I thought you no longer wanted to be with me since you spend so many nights on that ratty chair," revealed Mitchie.

Alex pulled Mitchie in for a passionate kiss and then pulled slightly back. "Promise me that you won't go a day without saying I love you. Don't just assume I know. I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you," promised Alex.

"I promise," whispered Mitchie. "Do you remember the way it felt?"

Alex straddled Mitchie and pulled her shirt off as her hands possessively traced her wife's naked torso. "You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves?" questioned Alex as she leaned in to flick her tongue over Mitchie's hardened nipples.

Mitchie buried her fingers in Alex's hair as her wife gently sucked on one of her breasts and caressed the other. "Baby, this is what made me fall in love with you," said Mitchie breathlessly.

Alex pulled back slightly to pull her old t-shirt off and held it up with a smirk. "You'd wake up in my old paramore t-shirt all those mornings I was late for work," recalled Alex as she tossed said shirt to the floor.

Mitchie pulled her wife back towards her and captured her lips in a heated kiss. "Baby, remind me," she practically purred.

Alex grinned and traced a hand down Mitchie's toned stomach. "Baby, remind me how you used to scream my name," requested Alex before burying her hand inside of Mitchie's panties. She expertly massaged her wife's clit as she leaned down to suck on her wife's neck.

"Alex, Alex, Alexandraaaaaaa!" 


End file.
